percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:123Lou321/Sugar Rush Makes Brain Overdrive
This is one of the many times where my brain goes on overdrive. The one before this was when I forgot to give my sister a graduation gift (and I ended up giving her nothing. I need ideas! She's going to college and she's leaving me!!!) So anyways, I have brainstormed a genius idea that would hopefully succeed! Recently, our dear Hazel has made a blog on how the wiki will revive our social media and how it will hopefully contribute to the wiki. I love it, btw. Never have I ever known that we had a freaking YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! That is awesome! And here is the part where I tell you how my brain went overdrive over that. I ate too much sugar on our hanging out day and I came home ramming through the door (my head still hurts, btw) So I went through my usual thing to. You know what, I'll just go straight to the point! I saw the Social Media Revival blog, I checked it out, scanning scanning scanning. And BAM! I saw that we had a Youtube account. (which was repeated above, I know) Ideas ran through my mind and I think that it is the '''PERFECT '''time for the account to be used! With our fifth year anniversary almost upon us (haha, lol, wolf's blog), I was thinking of a tribute video! Maybe it would be dedicated to all those awesome users who helped shape the wiki to what it is now or to all users who helped in contributing to the wiki or just generally all the users of the wiki! And we could make a Happy Fifth Year Anniversary! video!!! And that's just the first idea of so many! So I was thinking, how about a review video? People could make videos of theirselves reviewing stories of users and stuff! I would want to push through with this idea since it's like one my random dreams to review stuff and post it on youtube and be a youtuber and yeah. Crazy dream, but possible! And maybe when we get bored we could do challenges! Like maybe we could ask users to maybe participate in a challenge like, for example, the cinnamon challege where we ask them to make a video of theirselves doing the challenge and then email it to the wiki or a user and then someone would edit it and compile it and post it on the account! And then book trailers! Hazel posted this, that we should probably make book trailers to, like, attract people to read our stories and get more fans (XD lol)! This is totally exciting, are you excited? I'm excited. So yeah, I think I'm about to pass out in some point after I post this blog so, if you have anything to say about this or just agree with it, comment below! Lou ❤.......... I fainted on stage during my performance.... No one noticed... ;-; 15:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts